youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn
Autumn was born April 20th, 2011. She was born on a sunny spring day. Leaf bore Autumn and her two litter-mates, Granite and Sky. Granite was a tawny colored male with some darker spots and pale green eyes, and Sky was a brown-black female with bright golden eyes. Her father, Crimson, died only days after the litter was born. She did not have a pack, for her litter was the first one born, and both of her parents were loners. After Autumn's father passed on, their mother, Leaf, became depressed and withdrawn. Leaf often didn't pay any attention to the pups, and left not long after they were teens. Autumn was immediately singled out as different from her litter mates, because she would often take leadership of them and move them from place to place. Granite soon became a loner by himself, as he began to leave more and more to find a mate of his own. Eventually, he did not return to his two sisters, so they assumed he had found a mate. The two sisters became more competitive, and began looking for their own mates. Sky would often mark something but Autumn would defiantly mark over it. After tensions rising for some while, Autumn left her sister. That made both Autumn and her sister much more defenseless. After being seperated from Sky, Autumn began marking frequently. She would often mark on other pack's territories hoping to attract a male from their pack. She did manage to get one male's attention, but the pack spotted them and she was chased off before anything could happen. For the next week or so, she began marking even more, at times bathing clearings in her scent. Finally, it paid off, for a male named Ash finally came to her. He was much different from the protected packs in Yellow Stone, for he was truly from the mountains. At first Autumn did not notice him, for she was too busy marking the area and could not smell anything over the strong season scent. He barked loudly and she jumped, but did not seem frightened. She immediately began showing affection towards him, wanting a mate as soon as possible, and noticing he was a muscular and large wolf. They made their plans clear, establishing a territory together. Not long after, the pack who owned the territory returned and both the mates were separated. Sequoia Autumn stumbled upon the Sequoia Pack, but did not try to join. She merely began to mark along the river looking for yet another mate, but hoping Ash may turn up. The alpha female of the pack in the area was Ebony and she chased Autumn out of the pack's territory several times, but Autumn was defiant and kept returning. Eventually, the expecting alpha female found Autumn and her risky buisness once again and allowed her in the pack, needing members. Reluctantly, but knowing it was the right choice, Autumn submitted. She began to become more aggressive towards the females in the pack becuase her expecting time was near, in addition to it being part of her personality personality. Knowing the time was not far, Autumn removed herself from the pack and found another den to stay until she gave birth and to care for her young. Autumn never truly left the pack and came back many times, aggressive for food. She later gave birth to four pups on April 27, 2013. She often visited the pack, depending on them for a food supply. Her choice in the den was very secretive, and it was at a good location, other than the fact that prey was very scarce. Autumn's litter's genders included two males and two females. She immediately noticed the runt of the litter would not nurse. If he did, it was for short periods of time. As much as she tried, she couldn't get him to nurse. Letting him decide his own future, she stopped helping him. Autumn left the den many times, in search of food. She was made very unwelcome at the pack, and learned life as a single mother and loner is very difficult and a struggle to survive. Eventually, Autumn's fear came true, for Zero found her den, along with the defenseless pups. She vowed to protect them with her life, and that was exactly what she planned to do. Zero, some other males, and the Alpha of the Sequoia, Big Will, began to try and get into her den. She immediately became very aggressive and snapped at them the whole time, giving some of them nasty wounds. She crammed the pups against the den wall, where she held her ground in front of them. Blow after blow was placed upon her body, yet she still kept the pups safe. From all of the digging and fighting, the den became weak and began to crumble and cave-in. Autumn, not thinking, grabbed two pups and raced out of the den. She was only able to carry one, and holding the other put on extra weight as she rushed off. She had to continuously tighten her grip on their scruffs, which began to make them bleed. She moved well away from the pack, and found an old coyote den. She immiedately began to make it bigger, and soon she claimed it as hers. Still believing the other pups were still alive and at the old den site, Autumn traveled back, risking the other pup's lives. She searched the remains, and eventually found them. Their bodies were crushed and limp, completely lifeless. She let out a mournful whine before settling down with the dead pups for the night, once again risking the other pups' safety. When the sun rose in the morning she headed back to the new den, leaving the dead pups and part of her heart. Life would become much brighter for the two remaining pups, if she could keep the pack away from them and keep them alive. Autumn began to starve, her health declining very quickly. She was unable to feed the pups much milk, and was starving herself as she tried to keep the two remaining pups alive. Every single rib was visible, located under her pale black fur, and her hips were bony. Close to death, Autumn recognized the poor state she was in, and attempted to join the pack. She tried to join with the only remaining male pup, Kenai, but while she had the pup, she was not accepted back into the pack. She had already abandoned the female pup, Akai, becuase the little pup was sickly and unlikely to survive much longer. Houdini and his pack, the Jackals, found Autumn's den in their territory and took the female pup. They eventually killed her, but she was already forgotten. After being chased out many times because of Kenai, Autumn eventually abandoned the pup, knowing she needed to survive. Without the pup she was allowed back into the pack, and was very careful about her behavior, not wanting to be kicked out. She was timid and quiet, unlike herself. Ebony noticed this, and was wary of Autumn. They soon began to have somewhat of a comfortable friendship, but this only lasted until Autumn gained much weight and returned back to her old, sassy self. A few times Autumn tried to get into the den, her motherly instincts telling her to take care of Ebony's whining litter. Everytime she attempted to get into the den, Ebony came back. Autumn continued to try and earn Ebony's trust and respect, but Ebony could see right through the faux meaning. Sadly, Autumn's hopes and reason for joining the pack quickly backfired. She gained little and was still incredibly under-weight. She had become extremely aggressive for the pack's kills, making her situtation much harder on herself. She had gotten herself into many quarrels that have quickly turned into violent fights. She had made a reputation in the pack to be aggressive as she is, and some of the other pack members are now terrified of her. She and Rocket Dog had developed a strong hate for each other, and in a fight for a kill Autumn nearly permanently damaged Rocket's hind leg. As the food grew scarce in the Sequoia Territory, and the pack grew more aggressive for food by the day, Zero and Dingo teamed up against Autumn to try and steal a small fish she had, however she wouldn't give it up. They both wounded Autumn, since she held onto it firmly with her stubborness. Autumn began to hunt closer to other pack's territories, and often strays over the markers. She rapidly became more distant from the pack. However hard she tried, Autumn could not stop herself from being aggressive for food. She did end up gaining weight, but it was very little. She was still dangerously underweight. The pack soon killed an elderly and scrawny elk, that was not in good condition itself. After the pack had killed the poor creature, dominance didn't matter. Everyone starting digging in at once. Autumn was very aggressive for food and got in a few quarrels, even one with Ebony. She actually drew blood on most of them, not showing mercy. After the pack had eaten the Alphas decided to re-state their dominance, but Autumn wasn't gonna have that from Ebony. Autumn and Ebony ended up in a fight, each being wounded quite a bit. Ebony was sick of Autumn and chased her out of the pack furiously. Soon, after wandering from territory to territory, Autumn came upon the Young Ones, but wasn't allowed in. She was alone ever since, looking for a pack that might accept her. Not being able to find a pack that would accept her, Autumn made her way back to the Sequoias. She was spotted by the leaders, but they didn't act on it, thinking it was a loner that was passing through. They did, however, act when Autumn let out a howl. Hearing that she was in the territory, they headed to her. At first, Autumn acted aggressive to the two alphas, thinking they were someone else. As soon as she realized their position, she immediately showed submission. Ebony was unsure of the wolf, knowing her defiant behaviour in the past. Autumn was allowed into the pack, and though she hid her hate towards the alpha female, she needed a pack to survive, and thus she allowed the aggressive scent mark. Autumn stayed in the pack for a while. The Sequoias moved the pups to a rendezvous site, leading the pack closer to the hunting grounds. Autumn was reluctant to follow, for she had just made a kill on a fat fish, but she did anyways. After the move, Autumn went hunting. She was unable to successfully make a kill because Rocket Dog took the chance at it before she could. Autumn followed Rocket Dog and attempted to steal the hare, leading to a long lasting quarrel. They fought for a while, the pack members eventually forming around, watching. Even a young pup took interest, but not in the fight, the food. Obsidian stole the hare while the adults weren't watching. Having enough with the situation, Ebony stepped in to break up the fight. The two stopped, but gave each other cold glares. Defiantly, Autumn kept up her sassy behaviour behind the alphas back. Autumn then went to hang out with the pups. She spotted Onyx by himself and went to him. She grabbed the pup, her motherly instincts taking over, and went deeper into the bushes, while Onyx let out hushed whines of protest, but they were so quiet only Autumn was able to hear them. She went in the bushes and attempted to groom the pup. Onyx's whines began to get louder, not wanting to be groomed. The alpha female eventually heard this and rushed in to save the pup, thinking of the worst. Hearing Ebony coming, Autumn left, leaving the pup on his own. Being by himself, Onyx's cries grew louder. Luckily, Ebony was able to find him, and had taken him back to the other pups. Autumn went back to the other pups, watching Flint attempt to play with his siblings. Flint's litter-mates were trying to ignore the obnoxious pup, so he grew bored and tried to play with Autumn. Autumn was not in the mood to play, and grew increasingly aggressive to Flint as he kept trying to play. Autumn attempted to walk away from the pup, but Flint did not understand and followed. Autumn was fed up by then and started to growl and snap aggressively at the young pup. Ebony saw this and stepped in, growling at Flint to stay away from Autumn. Autumn was given a cold glare from Ebony, their rivalry still not ending. After having strong hate for each other for some time, Autumn and Rocket Dog finally couldn't take the rising tension anymore. For no real reason Rocket Dog attacked Autumn, but it was partially Autumn's fault. They had been exchanging aggressive growls and snaps all day, until a bitter fight broke out. Rocket Dog would continuously aimed for Autumn's legs, while Autumn aimed for Rocket Dog's neck and face. The fight went on, and soon the pack had gathered to watch cautiously. Autumn gained more power and confidence as Rocket Dog began to slow, too tired and wounded. After being extremely wounded and beat-up, Rocket Dog finally submitted to Autumn. Big Will decided he had enough of Autumn, so he chased her out of the pack without question. Autumn, still skinny from lack of food, tried to live on her own. It proved too much of a challenge to find food, so Autumn did one of the most dangerous things she could have done. She entered pack territories to find food. Soon her scent caught the attention of Young Ones new alpha male, Ash. After marking bushes he followed Autumn, then cornered her. He was clearly puzzled by her scent, not being able to remember it. Autumn twitched her nose as well, trying to reconize the muscular male. After gaining much weight from the pack Autumn relied on, she became much bolder and wasn't too concerned about the pack. She made sure they knew she was there. As she was lazily circling the creek, watching the fish stream by, danger approached. Ash and two other males, Fang as one of them noticed Autumn. Autumn was both surprised and annoyed, so she showed them her attitude. Ash, seeing this sign of bold disrespect, wasn't too thrilled. After many exchanges of growls and snarls, Autumn slinked into the bushes. Ash decided he didn't want Autumn out of his sight, so the other males and him tracked Autumn down until it became a chase. Eventually Autumn was cornered, but that didn't mean she was changing her feelings towards them. She continued to sass them until Ash was so fed up he ended up slightly attacking Autumn. The other males wanted to join in, but Ash clearly told them not to. After many aggressive noises Ash got Autumn to submit, but she wasn't too pleased. As they approached the pack, they all greeted Ash, but fell silent seeing Autumn. She was still full of attitude, so that's how her repuation started in the pack. She located the Alpha Female, but immediately noticed something wrong with her. This gave Autumn some confidence, and a future plan, as well as hoping the dominant female's condition worsens. Sadly, Autumn's bold nature was what ended up killing her. She got in a fight with the dominant Female, Caution, and it was one she could not win. Caution coldly killed Autumn, when the fight could've been avoided completely. Litters First litter: Aka, Matsi, Akai, and Kenai. Father: Ash, Nimbus. Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters